The Fall of The Mushroom Kingdom
It was peaceful morning in the Mushroom Kingdom. No attacks from Koopa, it was just peaceful. Mario was out on a morning stroll, humming the Super Mario Bros song as he walked around the Mushroom Park. Just then, Mario's humming was interrupted by someone shouting. "Mario," said a familiar voice. "I need your help!" The voice was revealed to be Luigi's, who seemed to be panicking. "What is it, Luigi?" asked the confused plumber with a sigh. "I've lost all of my coins," said Luigi barely breathing. Mario thought okay; heck, he didn't have a mission in days. He agreed, and set off on his journey. Along the way, Toads and Yoshis were giving him power-ups - just on case of an attack by Koopa. Mario had reached the far end of the Mushroom Kingdom; the ghetto. He was scared, even Fire Flowers won't help against criminals like these. He tiptoed around the alleyways, into the dead-end of town. Just then, a voice called from behind--it sounded familiar. "Mario, is that you," said the voice, very timidly. Mario spun around, but no one was there to greet his eyes. He sighed. "Eh? Must have been my imaganation," he said. "I've been out here for days, maybe months looking for those darn coins" As he said "darn coins", he kicked a bottle of diet Mushroom-cola across the floor. And with that, he continued his journey--those voices still bothering him, calling out for him if they were a "cousin" or something. Mario suddenly felt something on his back, could it be...a coin? Mario thought, looking behind him. No...this couldn't have been a coin, it felt sharp like a needle, and went through his chest like a spike. "You shouldn't have done that," Mario turned around, and suddenly felt light headed. He stumbled around, before hitting a pole and drifting off to sleep. --- Mario suddenly woke up in a fright. Something held him firmly in place, as he tried to breakout. As he writhed, a little girl jumped suddenly into his line of sight. “Goodie, you’re awake. Now we can get started,” the girl stated gleefully. She bounded into the darkness, and quickly reappeared pushing a small cart covered with a cloth. "What the hell?" said Mario, paralyzed by the straps that held him down. "Who the hell are you?" "Why. I am Sophia, silly!" she claimed. "I am the de-troned princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Don't you remember me?" Mario instantly recognized her--she was Peach's daughter, before she was banished from the Kingdom. "And with you out of the way," she giggled. "I can kill my ''mom." Mario's eyes wided, he knew one thing; he had to get out of this place. He kept struggling to break free. "What?" Mario gasped with disblief. "Y-you can't kill your own mother!" Mario continued, which made Sophia giggle even more. "Oh, and how long do you think I've been doing this?" Sophia giggled once more, pulling a curtain down; what Mario saw made him jump. Mario gaped in shock. “Is... is that... is... that?” "Yep. I caught him when '''you '''defeated him. Remember ''Super Mario World? Well, when you were battling Bowser on his castle, I was hatching a plan to exterminate him," She explained. "And well, here it is." Behind the curtains, was King Koopa; his stomach sliced open, and his organs hanged around him like a necklace. "I gave him a nice, cute necklace I made," She began to laugh, thinking of the fun time when she killed King Koopa. "...I wouldn't call him 'king' anymore. I am the king of him now, you see!" "Well...Well..." Mario was trying to find words to describe...this. But, it was Peach's daughter--which made it hard to correct such a sweet girl. “Well” said Sophia with an air of finality, “that’s enough reminiscing. It’s time to begin.” Mario could only imagine what was next. As the girl grabbed a scalpel, and then ran over to Mario's thighs. "Goodbye, Mario" said Sophia. Category:Mario